


Пустота

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), драматическая зарисовка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Тони Старк почти не замечает людей вокруг. Время слилось в вибраниумовую константу и тикающий механизм — вечные пять минут после Апокалипсиса.





	Пустота

**Author's Note:**

> это что-то родственное "Алой бездне" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962593) и "Нет звука громче, чем молчание телефона" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772117).  
> по крайней мере в том, что это рефлексия после премьеры, которую я только спустя почти месяц смогла закруглить.
> 
> подразумевается неслучившийся кэпостарк.  
> всё началось с "они так и не успеют поговорить" и этим же закончилось.

_I hope it's already too late_  
And I hope you die  
I hope we both die　　

　　Он погибает не первым. Он погибает не последним.  
　　Лучше было бы считать, что он погиб давным-давно, может, не в афганской пещере, не в свой сорок-какой-то день рождения, да даже не в Сибири, а растягивая свою смерть понемногу, разматывая, как клубок запутанных нитей. А теперь осталось всего ничего, пара последних вдохов, последнее решение, может, последние слова.  
　　Тони Старк умирает в чужих руках. Это странное чувство, и у него покалывает пальцы, как в начале последней панической атаки. Он пытается разглядеть того, кто рядом, но в глазах темнеет, и Тони успевает заметить только что-то синее.  
　　Вспоминая его кошмарное видение будущего, в этом не должно быть ничего удивительного. Только бы самому не разомкнуть зубы и не произнести на последнем вздохе отражение того самого “Ты мог спасти всех нас”.  
　　Он мог. А теперь умирает сам.

***

　　Небьюле казалось, что она достаточно знает о людях. Этот, как и все они, крепче, чем кажется. И не только из-за своей брони — кстати, весьма впечатляющей. Но люди всё равно продолжают её удивлять.  
　　Он открывает глаза через полчаса — медленно, словно на них тяжесть всей оставшейся Вселенной — и тут же останавливает свой взгляд на ней. Небьюла привыкла, что на неё реагируют своеобразно, под стать её внешности, которой без согласия наградил её Танос (будь он проклят вовеки веков).  
　　Человек смотрит на неё совсем не так, как должен бы. Он поднимается — тоже ужасно медленно, словно во сне — и садится рядом, чуть привалившись плечом к оставшейся от рубки арке. Небьюла не отшатывается — она в любой момент может сломать ему шею или хотя бы хорошенько вдарить по той ране, что нанёс ему Танос (да сгорит он в печах свартальвхеймских гномов).  
　　— Позволь, — бормочет человек, поднимая руку и останавливаясь в сантиметрах от её собственной, механической, которая какое-то время сбоит, отдаваясь тремором и мешая работать.  
　　Небьюла рявкает “Нет” и подходит к развороченному двигателю своего корабля. Если удастся выпилить из второго кое-какие детали, может…  
　　Когда Небьюла возвращается с корабля Таноса (пусть гложут его кости сакаарские слизни) с парой трубок зажигания и без особой надежды, человек копается в двигателе. Небьюла подавляет в себе желание выдернуть его оттуда — пусть оставит в затворах пару пальцев — и бросает добытое на металлический пол, возвещая о своём приходе.  
　　Человек стукается головой о приборную панель, выпрямляется, смотрит на Небьюлу, а потом на принесённые ей трубки. Лицо его подсвечено розовато-алым светом от двигателя, который теперь, кажется, имеет все шансы поднять корабль в воздух (или что тут вместо него?). Человек молча протягивает руку, и Небьюла передаёт ему запчасти.  
　　Он работает так долго, что Небьюла начинает подумывать: под бронёй сокрыта куча металлических протезов, и они не так уж сильно отличаются.  
　　Когда человек закрывает двигатель дрожащей рукой, Небьюла отказывается от своей теории.  
　　Её левая рука начала сыпать искрами, и когда человек снова заносит над ней руки — больше не дрожащие, как ему это удаётся? — Небьюла не отдёргивает свою.

***

　　Тони Старку снится занесённый пеплом Нью-Йорк. Он бредёт по Сорок второй в бесполезной, мёртвой броне — она больше не щит, она похожа на гроб — и чувствует, как пустота внутри него ширится и множится. Сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем Тони Старк станет высшей ступенью собственной эволюции — пустой бронёй, способной не чувствовать, но действовать?  
　　Каждый шаг — аккорд в похоронной песне — поднимает в воздух пыль, и Тони старается не думать и старается не вдыхать.  
　　Он замечает движение в конце улицы. Ускоряет шаг. Гонится за кем-то живым и не успевает подумать, как это бессмысленно. Если он окликнет его, то почувствует пыль на зубах. И Тони Старк продолжает идти, так быстро, насколько ему позволяет костюм.  
　　Он догоняет выжившего у театра, в котором выступает красно-сине-белый кордебалет. Вывеска обещает “Небывалое шоу, мотоциклы над головой и невероятный патриотический подъём”.  
　　— Почему ты не сделал больше, — произносит главная звезда вечернего представления и развеивается по ветру.  
　　На зубах Тони скрипит пепел.  
　　Он просыпается на космическом корабле, входящем в атмосферу Земли.

***

　　— ... ты слушаешь меня?  
　　В этом нет никакой необходимости, думает Старк. Я знаю, что ты скажешь. На всё это можно покивать и ответить “Я знаю”, но у Тони нет ни сил, ни времени. Время — самый важный ресурс, и нельзя тратить его на сны, в которых Тони всё ещё слышит голос Питера Паркера и больше просто не может.  
　　— Распевать “Кумбайя” нет времени, Кэп.  
　　Прозвище слетает с языка привычнее, чем должно. И Тони как никто другой знает, как важно бывает услышать чужое “Я тебя прощаю”, пусть и облечённое в другие слова. Но у них в самом деле нет времени. Может быть, даже того, которое подарила ему Вселенная шансов в лице Доктора Стрэнджа.  
　　Железный человек старательно отодвигает подальше эмоции и приветствует пустоту. Она хотя бы позволяет ему работать. Может, она позволит ему успеть.  
　　Тишина, в которой Стив Роджерс явно считает про себя до десяти, — тоже часть пустоты. Но некоторых людей она просто не терпит — потому что они не терпят её.  
　　— Сколько ты уже здесь… — это тоже звучит привычно, как все те почти несуществующие ночи, когда Стив тихо сидел в мастерской с альбомом и выпачканными углём или грифелем руками.  
　　Тони не успевает ответить. Словно сама Вселенная против того, чтобы они вообще обменивались словами. 

　　Он больше не засыпает. Он отключается и каким-то магическим (тут, в Ваканде, почему-то особенно сильно ощущается вес этого слова) образом включается не там же, где вырубался. Его приводят в горизонтальное положение и не дают разбить череп об угол стола. Не то чтобы это вообще возможно в мастерской Шури (Тони позавидовал бы, но на это времени тоже нет).

　　Наверное, не стоило удивляться, что их осталось так мало — тех, кто теперь мог с чистой совестью мстить. И среди них — те, что погибали тогда, в самом кошмарном из кошмаров, которые Ванда больше не развеет. 

　　Тони Старк почти не замечает людей вокруг. Время слилось в вибраниумовую константу и тикающий механизм — вечные пять минут после Апокалипсиса. Как вам такое, дорогие аналитики времён Холодной Войны?

　　— Я так больше не могу, Тони… Ты меня слушаешь? Ты знаешь про Хэппи?.. Я даже не успела...  
　　— Тоунс, какого чёрта с тобой происходит… Ты вообще меня слышишь?  
　　Люди приходят и уходят, и половина Вселенной всё ещё зияет пустотой. Пустотой, которая давит изнутри. Потому что Тони Старк должен всё исправить.

***

　　— Так больше продолжаться не может, — заявляет Роудс однажды между включением и отключением, в один из удачных дней, когда Тор обещал вернуться с чертежами, а Небьюла сообщила, что знает, где Танос (да расколет его череп Мьёльнир, где бы он ни был).  
　　И Тони слышит код отключения брони — тот, который так и не поменял за эти два года — и замечает белую звезду на синей фиброткани. Ну да, кто ещё голыми руками сдержит гения с недосыпом в высокотехнологичной броне, когда Халк недоступен, а Тор в отъезде?  
　　А потом Тони спит. И ему ничего не снится.

***

　　Он просыпается с небывалой тяжестью на правой руке.  
　　Нет, не так.  
　　Он включается в реальность, в которой — теперь он не только знает, теперь он это чувствует — осталась лишь половина всего. И ей это не нравится. 　　Мировое Древо космоса скрипит и стонет под пустынным ветром и грозится не выдержать напора. Его ветви расщепляются со звуком, похожим на щелчок пальцами. Его корни сыплют пылью.  
　　Тони видит то, что не предназначено для его глаз: себя под окном шерифа, безнадёжно пьяным и распевающим “Oh Danny boy”, себя в древнем храме словно из декораций “Индианы Джонса”, себя среди множества Мстителей, часть из которых никогда не видел, себя с протезом на месте правой руки, себя в свадебном железном костюме… Ветви Мирового Древа несутся вверх, в бесконечной череде вероятностей.

　　Они так и не поговорили, но сейчас в этом нет нужды: на руке Тони Старка перчатка Бесконечности, и он чинит Вселенную, Стив Роджерс заполняет рядом зиящую пустоту и не даёт развалиться на части. Пустота сильна, но Старк видит устройство вселенских механизмов, а уж в инженерном деле он спец.  
　　Перчатка плавится и обжигает кожу, но чужая рука на плече действует, как якорь и громоотвод одновременно.  
　　Тони цедит сквозь зубы “Где остальные?”, потому что боится оглянуться и увидеть повторение своего старого кошмара, в котором последние защитники Земли потерпели неудачу.  
　　— С нами.  
　　И Старк словно только сейчас замечает, что вокруг хаос, и те, с кого всё началось, стеной стоят между ним и кем-то ещё, кому нет названия. Пустота не терпит посягательств и не сдаётся просто так.

　　У Кэпа в руках его старый щит, и Тони не помнит, как он его возвращал. Говорил ли что-то? Думал ли о припрятанной бутылке виски?  
　　В них врезается что-то клыкастое и яростное, и Стив бьёт наотмашь, и утаскивает нападающего прочь. Перчатка тут же начинает шипеть, и Старк припадает на одно колено, и пустота вновь запечатывает ему рот: ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, только по привычке закусить до крови губу, чтобы не выпустить не рвущийся наружу крик.

　　У них не остаётся времени.  
　　Cамого трудного и самого важного разговора так и не случится. Но это уже не так страшно.  
　　Они проиграли, разделённые и раскиданные по космосу. Они выигрывают вместе.  
　　Пустота отступает. И Вселенная снова чувствует себя целой.


End file.
